1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a plug structure, and more particularly to a portable rotary adapter provided for connecting parts having different sizes or designs on two sides, which is made extremely useful especially in travel.
2. The Prior Arts
It seems more often for people to recharge portable electric appliances, an electric razor, or a cellular phone, for example. Something that would bother a traveler very much is the non-unification of city electric power, in which either 110V or 220V is available; meanwhile, either a tripod plug or a bipod plug is required. Under such a situation, an adapter is always the best choice.